Feliz Cumpleaños Mello
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Chocolate & un regalo especial para Mello, todo de parte de su fiel amigo Matt.. MxM Yaoi.. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHOCOLATOSO A MELLO!   "no abrirás tu regalo? es de mala educación no hacerlo" le dijo con un moño en la cabeza..


Esto es solo un pequeño one-shot, porque Mello cumple años! Sí… mi niño chocolatoso.. sexy.. mafioso.. novio de Matt.. come-chocolate…, cumple años xD Este curiosamente lo tenia medio escrito desde hacía ya bastante tiempo & ahora me cayó el veinte & decidi terminarlo…como sea.. les dejo esto.. no esta tan subidito de tono, pero espero les guste.

**Nota: **mas bien, es advertencia. YAOI! Chico-chico.. slash.. como lo quieras llamar, si no te gusta no lo leas. Si eres fan del MxM como yo.. adelante!

**Disc**: Mello no es mío.. es de Matt.. & viceversa.. Los personajes no me pertenecen, blablá.. Si así lo fuera, serían los protagonistas.. & deathnote seria para mayores de 18 xD

**Summary**: Matt prepara un regalo especial para Mello en su cumpleaños, regalo… chocolate.

**Nota2:** TODOS! Traigan su chocolate & pónganlo sobre la mesa ^-^ es Mello! Okyaa ._.

Enjoy!

**-o-**

Tenía los ojos cubiertos con un trapo, cortesía de su fiel amigo Matt. Él había prometido darle una pequeña sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Era diciembre 13, estaba anocheciendo y el pelirrojo había estado preparando una cena especial para Mello. Ambos iban bajando por unas largas escaleras de caracol, Mello agarrándose de la pared para no tropezar y Matt tomándole del brazo. Una vez abajo cruzaron un pequeño pasillo que daba a la estancia en la que había una gran mesa de madera maciza.

Matt tomó la mano de Mello y lo llevó hasta ahí, dejándolo justo enfrente de la mesa; puso una de sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio colocándose detrás de él y se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

— Espero te guste, Mells. Es especial para ti. —luego le quitó la venda de los ojos. La luz no lo cegó demasiado, ya que el lugar estaba alumbrado por la poca luz que llegaba de las ventanas de enfrente y de un par de lámparas con luces tenues en las paredes dándole un toque ámbar al lugar. La mesa era de madera sólida, oscura y tenía un gran pastel de chocolate en el centro. Mello sonrió al verlo, y luego, un poco más al ver la comida servida. Dos platos, uno al lado del otro. Bastante elegante comparado con las porquerías que usualmente había en ese lugar.

— No me digas que tú cocinaste, Matt. —dijo y lo volteó a ver después de no haberlo hecho en casi todo el día. Matt estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué crees que estuve haciendo hoy? No he podido jugar a gusto por hacerte tu cena, Mello Yellow… —dijo Matt y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. — Bueno, ¿te gustó o no?

Mello hizo como que lo pensaba seriamente, mirando la mesa de nuevo y luego sonrió.

— Sí, no pensé que lo diría pero...gracias Matt. —incluso sonó extraño, Mello no era del que agradecía, no era el que se portaba bien con Matt, pero al parecer el gesto le había parecido bastante agradable.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Mello. —sonrió y extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo. El otro se acercó sin dudarlo, y le dio un corto beso en los labios, abrazándolo también.

Matt le abrazó con fuerza, casi quebrándole los huesos, pero sonriendo. Era claramente más fuerte que Mello, aunque ambos tuvieran una complexión muy delgada. Una vez que se separaron, ambos mirándose a los ojos, Matt le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

— ¿Y si partimos el pastel primero? —preguntó Mello mirándolo con cierto brillo en los ojos.

— Ya sabía que dirías eso, ve por el cuchillo. —lo señaló en una pequeña cantina que había ahí. Matt se sentó sobre la mesa en lo que el otro venía con un cuchillo en las manos.

— Pensaba darte un regalo… aparte de la cena, pero no se me ocurrió qué. Así que aquí está el moño. —sacó un gran moño rojo y se lo pegó en los goggles. Sonrió de forma inocente y Mello rió.

— ¿Tú eres mi regalo? —preguntó Mello y el pelirrojo asintió aun sonriendo. Luego se acercó, dejando en cuchillo sobre la mesa y Matt rodeó a Mello con sus piernas y sus brazos.

— ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo? —preguntó Matt. — Es de mala educación no hacerlo…

Pero en lugar de eso, Matt comenzó a bajar la cremallera del chaleco de Mello a la vez que él le quitaba el moño de la cabeza. Sin dejar de mirarse ambos, comiéndose con los ojos. Mello le sacó el moño & los goggles & los dejó sobre la mesa. Matt por otro lado, con sus muy hábiles manos, le sacó el chaleco & lo aventó al piso. El crucifijo se movió sobre el cuello del rubio, & Matt bajó la mirada, para encontrarse con los pectorales poco marcados de su 'amigo'.

Éste sonreía como nunca, era un gran regalo, no podía negarlo. Mello le sacó la playera a Matt sin dudarlo un segundo, mientras el pelirrojo alzaba los brazos & sonreía también. Bajándolos luego & paseando sus manos por el pecho de Mello, acariciando su piel.

El rubio se lanzó a besarlo como bien pudo, estampando sus labios sobre los de... su regalo. Abrazándose a él, sintiendo el roce de sus pechos desnudos. Matt lo mantenía más cerca, abrazándolo aun con las piernas.

Pronto el beso cobró vida, se olvidaron del porqué estaban ahí & lo único que importaba era comerse al otro vivo. Matt fue recostado sobre la mesa, Mello se subió con tal agilidad que pronto estuvo sentado en él. Lo besaba cual fiera, hacía ya un par de días que no lo tenía solo para él, & era su cumpleaños así que se aprovecharía del perrito un buen rato.

Matt alzó las manos sobre su cabeza, dejándose hacer por el rubio cumpleañero. Por mala (o buena) suerte, sus dedos se estamparon con el delicioso pastel de chocolate de Mello.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, callados & mirando el ya arruinado alimento.

— Lo… siento, Mello. —dijo el pelirrojo despacio, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionaría el otro. Pero el rubio solo miraba el pastel, los dedos que Matt no había movido & una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Una sonrisa que ponía a Matt al mil por hora. Porque solo cuando estaban juntos & en la cama tenía esa sonrisa.

Matt alzó las manos & Mello las tomo entre las suyas, mirando el chocolate embarrado entre los dedos del pelirrojo. & se llevó un dedo a la boca, lamiéndolo cual barra de chocolate. Con los ojos cerrados, sacándole un par de suspiros a Matt, que pronto se convirtieron en jadeos de alguien que estaba por perder la cabeza de la emoción. Pronto lamió todos & cada uno de los dedos de Matt, limpiando el chocolate, con tal placer & dedicación que lo que apareció luego fue un bulto en los pantalones del pelirrojo. Estaba excitado ya & Mello solo lo hacía peor.

Matt alzó las caderas para rozarse con el cuerpo de Mello, & fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta de las consecuencias. La cena se enfriaría… pero el pastel & el postre adelantado iban a ser una maravilla.

Mello, sonriendo, agarró con un dedo un poco de chocolate de la cobertura del pastel & lo embarró en el pecho de Matt.

— ¿…Qué…? —fue lo único que dijo, antes de ver en los ojos aqua del festejado, sus intenciones & sonreír. El rubio se inclinó para poder limpiar con su lengua el mismo chocolate que había batido sobre el blanco & bien formado pecho de su compañero.

No iba a necesitar hacer nada más, con darle el preciado chocolate & algo con que entretenerse sabía que Mello la pasaría bien. Y también sabían que la mesa no resistiría, pues necesitaban algo para pasarla bien. Como solo ellos saben.

— Vamos a la cama, —le dijo Matt casi desesperado, buscando sus labios para comerlo de nuevo. Abrazándolo & manteniéndolo cerca, deseando tenerlo. Mello no lo pensó, solo quería poder disfrutar de ese día, así que se levantó mordisqueando el labio inferior del pelirrojo & ambos, olvidándose de la cena & el pastel (del cual ya no había rastros en el cuerpo de Matt), se metieron en la habitación.

Mello aun tenía otro regalo que abrir con sus propias manos.

**-o-**

Uy.. Sí.. lo corté.. Planeaba escribir toda la partee rawr Hahaha, pero … me dio much flojera. Así que lo demás se lo imaginan.. A MENOS QUE!.. ustedes quieran que lo continu.. & pues.. ya se los escribo ;)

Gracias por leer, agradeceia muchísimo su cometario, sí solo pícale aca abajo.. donde dice review this chapter :D & te dare una barra de chocolate! *recoje los chocolates de la mesa para llevárselos al cumpleañero-ñero..*

Nos leemos!

~Zuzu Howlett


End file.
